The present invention relates to a self contained vivarium simulating an ecosystem and allowing the interrelation of aquatic, amphibian and terrestrial life.
The present invention is complete in its scope due to its incorporation of aesthetic appeal, easy maintenance, readily available conventional replacement parts and separable components for easy transporting and reassembly. These features, as well as other features disclosed in the continued specification, render this invention superior to all those prior.